


Edge of this pier

by w0ifpup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Based off a song, Gen, I see it as more but whatever you want when reading, I'm Sorry, Other, college age, it can be taken platonically or as more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Drink A Beer by Luke Bryan<br/>(I suggest listening to it to get the full effect.)</p><p>When I got the news today<br/>I didn't know what to say<br/>So I just hung up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of this pier

  
~  
 _ **When I got the news today  
I didn't know what to say  
So I just hung up the phone.  
~  
  
  
  
  
**_Grumbling as he slipped off his shoes and got inside, Iwaizumi checked if Oikawa was back from practice yet, to find an empty apartment and a note that said he'd be late.  
Oikawa had joined the college volleyball team, Iwaizumi still helps him practice but he's focusing more on school right now.  
He was thinking about going and getting his best friend before it got too late when the phone rang.  
  
“Hello?” He answered without looking at the ID, too tired and assuming it was Oikawa or maybe Maki or Mattsun.  
“Is this Iwaizumi Hajime?” A woman he doesn't know asks, He stays silent for a moment in confusion before answering a small “Yes.” It's silent for a moment before she says “Oikawa Tooru has been in a car accident on the way back to his home, He told us to contact you.”  
Iwaizumi instantly hung up and already had his jacket in hand again.  
  
  
  
He was sweating and panting despite the cold weather as he stumbled into the hospital and staggered to the receptionists desk. “Oikawa Toorus room?” He hesitates, not still wanting to believe it.  
She gives him directions but warns that he's not conscious, Iwaizumi ignores her and marches towards the room, he has to see him, it can't be true.  
  
  
  
For the next three days, he visits Oikawa every morning before classes, and stays until he's told to leave by the nurses or by Oikawa himself in the few moments he manages to stay awake and talk.   
Talking hurts though, _“everything hurts, Iwa-chan...”_ Oikawa'd whimpered when he first woke up.  
He was devastated, his best friend was in the hospital and the Doctor had told him they they're doing everything, but... _“We don't know who hit him”_ it was a fucking hit and run? On Oikawa of all people? _“But the internal damage is too severe, there's not much chance he'll recover... if he does it'll be a miracle.”  
  
  
_ On the fourth day before Iwaizumi's last class ends he got a call and ignored the teacher to answer it, and his fears were right.  
He ignored the teacher, grabbed his bags and ran out, only stopping once to open the door to Maki and Mattsuns class, once again ignoring a teacher because at this point, nothing was as important.  
The teacher is fuming but his friends know by the look on his face, they immediately are by his side and he can barely force the words out.  
“Guys... he.... he's gone.”  
  
  
~  
 _ **I took a walk to clear my head  
This is where the walking led  
Can't believe you're really gone  
Don't feel like going home.  
~  
  
  
**_The day after the funeral, he, Maki, and Mattsun strolled along the park in silence.  
He crashed at their place because he was too reluctant to go home, to see all of Oikawas things.  
He didn't want to see the bright pink overly fuzzy slippers at the door, that he always said were the ugliest things he'd seen on anyones feet. He didn't want to see the puzzle on the wall of the hallway that they made when they were 11, which was missing a piece but they kept it anyway.  
He didn't want to see the posters along the shared bedroom, or the bed that won't be slept in again.  
He didn't want to see the tea collection, the ridiculous amount of hair products, he didn't want to see any of it.   
  
They'd all walked this path so many times since entering college, they were in their last year now. They passed through here every weekend to get coffee together and do homework, sometimes they'd play volleyball with the local kids and Takeru.  
  
  
Eventually they walk to the edge of the pier on the small lake  
  
 _“Oooh look a small lake! This park is beautiful! Don't you agree, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa skipped along the pier, they'd just moved in and were exploring the town with Maki and Mattsun, who'd moved in a week earlier. Maki spoke before Iwaizumi could think of a proper insult.  
“Now now, Tooru! This is more of a large pond than a small lake!” He said with as much air of fact as he could. Oikawa slightly frowned in fake thought “What's the difference, Maki?”  
  
_The three sat down at the edge, The sun near setting, and they stayed there for a while before Iwaizumi heard some shuffling and some cans clinking together.  
He looked over to find Mattsun had hidden three beers in his hoodie pocket and passed one to each of the others before opening his own without a word.  
Neither of the others questioned it, they did the same and that was how they spent the evening.  
  
  
~  
 __ **So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
and drink a beer  
~  
  
  
**Eventually it gets too dark and they go back home, Iwaizumi steels himself to go back to his apartment, and Maki and Mattsun offer to come with so he doesn't have to face it alone the first time.  
He nods as he wonders what he ever did to deserve friends like them, despite all their teasing they know when to be comforting and serious.  
  
When they get there, Maki unlocks the door for him because his hands are shaking too much, and Mattsun goes in first and immediately heads to the kitchen to make some tea. Maki gives him a quick pat on the shoulder and follows Mattsun into the kitchen.  
  
Iwaizumi stands in the entry what feels like forever, taking a deep breath as he takes in all the things he had been avoiding. He's slow and shakey as he slips off his shoes, and holds back the habit of saying “I'm home.” to expect a cheery “Welcome back, Iwa-chan!” in return.  
He slowly walks past the kitchen and into the living room, seeing some alien movies on the coffee table from the movie marathon they had the night before the accident, and the blankets thrown haphazardly all over the room that Oikawa hid in when the movie's got too scary.  
He see's the small plant in the corner by the window that Oikawa insisted they needed right after they moved in, He named it Tobio-chan because “It's always so droopy and mean looking!”  
He takes another deep breath to steady himself, telling himself he's already cried enough and now was not the time.  
  
  


~  
 _ **Funny how the good ones go  
Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
The reasons why, I guess.  
~  
  
  
  
**_He settles down on the couch as the others come back in, Mattsun handing him a cup of tea as Maki turns up the heater and grabs the blankets and throws one on each of us.   
He plops down on the other side of Iwaizumi and grabs the remote. “Alrighty now, lets see if there's any dramas to make fun of on right now.”  
And like that they spend the day, keeping Iwaizumi distracted but not enough to let him forget anything, just enough to help him cope. They offer to sleep over for the night but he assures them he'll be fine. “I need to come to terms with things anyway. Putting it off will only make this all worse.” and eventually they give in and go home. But Mattsun stops just before the step out and looks back at Iwaizumi with a knowing look “If you need us at all, Just call and we'll come over, okay? I will even resist grumbling about being woken up at like 3 am.” Iwaizumi chuckles and shoos them out, assuring he'll call if needed.  
  
Even though he sleeps on the couch that night.  
With Oikawas planetarium nightlight projector, trying to remember all the constellations that Oikawa'd tried to drill into his head until he fell asleep.  
  
  
~  
_**Sometimes the greater plan  
Is kinda hard to understand   
Right now it don't make sense  
I can't make it all make sense.  
~**_ __  
  


The morning he gets up, has breakfast, and prepares himself to come to terms with everything already.  
He goes into the bedroom to get dressed, and does his best to not ignore anything. He tries not to look away from the posters on the wall, or the pictures of them and their high school volleyball team that hangs just about their desks. He tries not to look away from the pile of clothes that's always on the foot of Oikawas bed, or the way his clothes are shabbily hung and folded while hes trying to find his own.  
He tries not to think too much whenever he sees these things  
When he sees the hair products, the stain on the ceiling from a very drunk Oikawa one time who thought shaking a can was a brilliant idea. When he sees the sticky notes all over the bathroom mirror, or the smiley face that appears in the fog after his shower, that Oikawa retraced every day so it stayed there every shower.  
He tried, he really did.  
  
Maki and Mattsun get there in record time after he texts them, they use their spare key and come in to find Iwaizumi sitting against the wall on his bed, holding his knees up to his chest and when they see how puffy his eyes are and the still wet traces of tears down his cheeks and on his knees, they each sit on either side of him and just stay there until he's feeling better, And they don't let him see the one or two tears they themselves may shed in that time.  
  
It happens a few times over the next month or two, As Iwaizumi goes through the apartment, trying to pack up some of the stuff to send back to Oikawas parents house. Sometimes he'd stumble across something that was pushed deep in a closet or back on a high shelf, that was of high importance to the two of them.  
Like the first butterfly Iwaizumi ever caught.  
A picture of Oikawa when he had braces.  
 _“No no no! You are NOT allowed to keep this photo on the wall! It's going in the closet!”_  
He never suggested they get rid of it though.  
  
Eventually he handles it better, the breakdowns happen less and less as time goes on, and eventually he's smiling as he goes through the things.

Like the Godzilla toy that scared Oikawa when he was little, but since Iwaizumi loved it he pretended not to be scared.  
Or all the board games with numerous notepads with scores and notes on it.  
 _“Iwa-Chan cheated in this one, I swear! He shouldn't have won!”  
“There's no way Oikawa just HAPPENED to have them all, c'mon.”  
“MAKI AND MATTSUN DOUBLE TEAMED ME”  
_Most of them were from Oikawa, a few from Maki and Mattsun.  
  
About four months later, the apartment was tidier, though by no means did he erase the traces of his best friend. There were still stupid alien memorabilia, just a smaller number. There were still all the photos, the volleyball that the entire team signed when they graduated, themselves included it. Oikawa had the biggest signature, which he put a small heart instead of a period at the end of it. Makis and Mattsuns overlapped each others, Kyoutanis was really neat and everyone was thoroughly shocked by it. Iwaizumis was the hardest to read out of them all.  
  
  
  
Every other weekend, he visits the grave and usually stays for around an hour, just talking about what's been going on recently. He talks about how thing's have been, he talks about college up until he finishes, he talks about the new job he got, about the new apartment he rented, About the cat he got that reminded him a lot of Tooru, so that's what he named him. He was a really pretty cat, always had his head held high, and he talked a LOT. He wasn't sure how he'd ever be able to sleep with the constant meowls.  
And this is a routine that never stops, he visits every other weekend, sun or rain or snow. When things are really bad he'll visit more frequently, to get his mind off things, to just talk and get things off his chest, and it helps. The same way it always helped to talk to him when something was wrong.  
  
  
~  
 _ **So long my friend  
until we meet again.  
I'll remember you  
And all the times that we used to.**_  
  
 __ **Sit down on the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer.  
~  
  
  
  
**When this routine stopped, He stayed by Tooru's side for good this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this after I wrote it so if there's any typos or horrible mistakes, I apologize! If you point them out I'll edit it <3
> 
> SO... This is my first time writing something sad, and at that I just jumped right into Major character death, so, yeah.  
> I just heard this song on my Pandora and instantly this popped into my head and I HAD to write it, and now it's 5 am and this was a mistake ohmygod.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, AND IF IT MADE YOU SAD i'M SORRY (BUT ALSO HURRAY BECAUSE IT DID WHAT ITS SUPPOSDE TO? DOES THAT MEAN ITS GOOD?)
> 
> Like I said in the summary it's based off the song Drink A Beer by Luke Bryan. And this was all completely off the top of my head so if it's inconsistent, Sorry!
> 
> "He stayed by Tooru's side for good this time." Is to insinuate that his grave is next to his, IF THAT'S UNCLEAR? IM NOT SURE?


End file.
